


Behemoth

by leviya



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Crack Relationships, Dettlaff van der Eretein - Freeform, F/M, Random & Short, The Witcher - Freeform, Triss Merigold - Freeform, Wild Hunt, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-23 02:29:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12496556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leviya/pseuds/leviya
Summary: What if two people meet by fate? Two hurt people who can find confort in each others suffering. A new start in their lifes.Triss Merigold, Sorceress finds herself in his arms. The arms of a Vampire





	1. Finding

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Written like it came to my mind, not saying much at all. Just presenting a mood. Short chapters

Chapter I  
Finding

 

Chestnut hair was flying in the wind as the sorceress Triss Merigold ran into the unknown. It was a foggy dawn in Beauclair. Her breath hitched, became rapid, her chest heaving up and down. A portal would be usefull she thought. The women turned into an empty ally to catch her breath. She was alone. 

It was a long way from Novigrad and she recalled a dozen man chasing her, swords held high aiming for her head. Sorceresses, Witches, everything other than human was hunted down. Honerable man, friends would give away information about their whereabouts to the kings guards. Betrayal. For coin. Presures coin. Triss was caught on that morning. Still sleeping in her bed, vulnorable when the guards kicked down the door. Heavy boots, russling armor hurrying up the stairs to her room. Triss woke up in shock. Rushing towards the window, dressed in only a simple white dress, she jumed out. The energy of fire streaming from her hands helped her landing without any harm. People around her started screaming, calling her names. Witch. Beast. Kill her! As she turned around, Triss could see the guards standing at her window. Without any hesitation she ran. Ran as fast as possible. 

Beauclair was certainly not the first place to come to her mind when she thought of a safe city to hide in. But it was far away from Novigrad and its filthy streets full of man displaying their power by burning innocent people. She learned that Geralt of Rivia, an old friend, at some times maybe more than a friend, was visiting the wonderful city of philosophes and artists. He could help. But where to start? Knowing her friend would probably cause any scene within days, she decited to wait for a sign. Triss started walking again. Calmly, still drained from the long journey. Her first impulse was to stay as close to the water as possible. Water meant an easy escape route and assured that her tracks where covered. Along the drawn out line of water the chestnut haired sorceress could see tiny fisher houses. Not many people were awake yet. Two teenagers were sitting outside, their legs moving in the water, kicking it gently away as they laughed. The sun was not yet out, but the sky was already graced in deep red colour, prepairing for another day. Soothing. The wind was carrying a cold brease now. She thought to herself how beautiful it was. The door of a tiny house not far from Triss opened and a broad, dark haired women stepped outside. She rubbed her still sleepy eyes and called for the two sitting at the dok. They got up and hurried to the women who was gesticulating wildy. Merchants appeared from afar carrying their ware.  
Silks, scents and other ingredients. The place suddenly felt awfully alife and she walked on. At the end of the doks was another house that was nothing like the others. The doors were painted in red colour. There was a strange, foreign aura covering the windows and grass. Triss stepped closer. Magic. Crows where screaming in the distance and as their noise came closer Triss looked up at the sky. They were moving in deep shadows. She froze. The scent of death was filling her nose. Something was calling for her from inside the building.  
She smiled widly at the fact that there was no way she could walk past the haunting house. The crows landed on the roof as she knocked at the door. To her approval no one answered so she dared to go inside. The dwelling seemed way bigger now, dark, old but expensive looking furniture was standing neatly at the walls, someone seemed to take care of it since they were in exellent shape. To her left she spotted an old table with all kinds of tools laying randomly across the wood.  
She didn't dare to touch one. 

 

Suddenly she sensed a huge storm coming. There was a change in the air. A dangerous magick was moving towards her from a little night stand on the other side of the room. A glowing music box.  
With shaking hands she opened it and listened to its tune. From the cold metal bars came a whispering, haunting sound. As fast as she had opened it, she closed it fearing someone might have heard the noise and came to look for the intruder. Next to the box Triss noticed a little broken doll. A fine little puppet in a golden dress with long, curly yellow hair. She picked it up.

As she did the room filled with a bizzare mist, moving besides her. A dark, low voice called to her as the black air formed the siluette of a man. „Who are you?“. There was no time to run. Triss noticed the voice was being calm, maybe uncertain. Maybe even scared. „My name is Triss.“ was all her dry lips could form and as she said these words she realized how foolish it was to tell the creature her name. „Triss?“  
The fog had now revealed the true form of the person standing in the room. It was a tall man dressed in dark velvet boots and elegant black coat. His hair was slightly greying but gave away that he had very dark hair in his younger years. His face looked pale, almost sick. She gazed into his cold blue eyes. „What are you doing in my shop, Triss?“. He said it again. Said her name. 

From her time with Geralt Triss had learned many things about monsters. Necrophages. Wraith. Ghouls and countless others. He was nothing like them. He had a contious way of thinking. The way he now moved around her like a hungry wolf waiting to attack his prey. He didn't kill her right away. He waited. Waited for an explanation. He was something higher than a human, his scent was powerful, the air around him vibrated deadly. A vampire. She knew that even Witchers feared these indivuduals. Out of instinkt she started to run, knowing well that the Vampire was following her. She rushed out the open door into freedom. She tripped and fell down the small steps, landing hard on her side. A moment later she could feel a sharp pain in her ribcage. She bit her lip. Suddenly a hand grabbed her from behind, held her close. „Witch! We found the Witch!“  
Man from Novigrad had surrounded her. They found her. Triss swollowed hard. If only she had used a portal to escape, if only she have had the time to prepair to fight them. If only. The sudden realization that the man, the creature must still be near her made her heart beat even faster. The misty air was still around, forming around them. His voice again. This time asking, demanding and certain to kill. „What do you want with her?“. The man bagged away, releasing her. Triss was on her knees facing the Vampire, behind her the guards in heavy armor, with their swords held out. „Why would you care? She is just a slut. A worthless bitch who will burn in the cleansing fire!“ he spoke with confidence and the Sorceress felt a silent pain as she heard the words slut and bitch. „A Witch?“ said the dark man. Triss, being fully aware that her situation didn't allow any brassy words opened her mouth. If these were to be her last words than they were well spend: „I am a Sorceress“.

That was it. Her mind went blank when she felt the wind turning. The soldier behind her wield his sword towards her head. But it didn't hit her. The wonded women turned slowly, carefully to only see the bodies of the Novigrad man rushing towards the black pest. They fell down as the Vampire danced in a final fight, hit the ground and were forgotten forever. He left nothing but blood and empty screams. It happened so fast Triss couldn't quite understand what happened. Did he safe her? She closed her eyes for a moment. They moved rapidly reviewing the scene in the darkness. A cold grib helped her up, she was now standing, shaking knees, but she was standing. He held her tight, supported her. Icy and tense but so very strong. „My name is Dettlaff.“  
Finally a name to call him by. Finally a chance to personalize him. And just like that he was a different being. Warm somehow. He guided her back inside, up a small ladder where she found a nicly made bed. He layed her down, supporting her back as he did. 

The realm of dreams got to her tired body. She fell asleep in minutes. He might have watched her a few moments even though it felt so fleeting. He watched her long hair fall from her shoulders. She was asleep. In a deep, deep sleep.

As Triss Merigold opened her eyes, she was surrounded by darkness. The sun has already said her goodbyes and father moon peeked through the window. A whole day passed. The women managed to get up, her legs still shaky but steady. Dettlaff was nervously walking around the room, holding a small doll in his huge hand. The doll was missing one blue eye. Triss smiled. What a sight. There was no intent to trust him, but she knew that if the Vampire wanted to kill her he had done it already. She made a small sound to get his attention. He immediatly looked up than turned away, placing the doll on his working table. Triss carefully walked down the stairs. „Awake...“ he talked, just a whisper. Curiosity didn't allow her to be quiet any longer „You saved me from those man, you even let me sleep here? Why?“  
There was no answer. He seemed tortured. A moan escaped his mouth and his hands formed fists. He sat down. His movements seemed like a ritual, all contious and precize. She didn't move. „You are a Sroceress. Just like you they wanted me dead. There is no need for you or me to die...yet.“ Another silent period. Time stood still. Not knowing what to answer Triss sat down next to him „You repair these?“ she pointed to the dolls laying across the room. A nod. She rose again to pick a tiny doll in a orange dress. Her shoes were beautifully pained with nice flowers. Her hair was black and shoulder length. Her little face looked sad. „That is Anna. The toy of a little girl living not far from here.“  
It surprised the Sorceress that this man lived so close to humans. Even interacting with them. She had heard many times the tale of the evil, bloodsucking monster, who is unable to feel and could never be kind or considerate. However Dettlaff seemed quiet human. Impulsive. Struggling with his own emotions. Many questions wondered in her mind but it was simply an unfitting time to ask them. Triss tried to think about her next move. If the man would let her go, where would she head to next? There was still the possibility to find Geralt even though something in her tummy told her to not search for him. Suddenly a load noise made her shiver. Dettlaff was hitting the desk, Anna, the doll was laying there looking even sadder than before. „What happened?“

„I can't get her face right. She used to smile. But I don't seem to get it right.“ Triss looked at the pensil in his hand and held one hand out, waiting for his reaction. The Vampire gave it to her without hesitation and watched her intensly as she tried to fill the small lines to make the doll smile again. It worked quite well. Anna seemed happy. Even Dettlaff seemed to smile in gratitute. He eyed the doll as if it was something presious, some memory he thought was lost, some feeling he thought he had fogotten. „I can give it to her tomorrow.“. Feeling that the tense air cleared up again, Triss decided to ask the most important question on her mind „Am I...free to go?“. While delivering these words Triss realized yet again that she had to learn to keep her mouth shut. She recalled Yennefer, her dearest friend, mocking her about her loose tougne. Geralt too. Almost every soul she talked to did. She wouldn't learn. „Where to?“ he rose. He was taller than most man she knew and surly had an intimidating presents. Her response was low: „I have no place to go.“  
He chuckled and turned to the window, facing the dark sky.  
He seemed lost in the limetless world above. For a moment he was in a meditative state. Not saying a word. Not moving at all. She watched him from afar. Again there was a calm feeling around him a nice, comforting atmosphere. After a few moments, minutes maybe, he turned his head towards the women: „Stay here for a while. Help me out finishing some work and I provite a safe place and fo//o/d for you.“  
His words amazed her. There she was, not knowing what his true intensions were, with no choice or perspective. She smiled tenderly.  
It was all set. No discussing needed. It was all uncomplicated. He sat down at his table again, eyeing little Anna, combing her hair with his fingers. The mighty Sorceress was left alone. She decided to look around getting to know her new home. It was dark still, but somehow different than before. She lit a candle to guide her way. The whole building seemed to be his working place. Triss stepped over tools, pergament and other things, carefully, not to destroy anything important. He lived a calm life. At least here in his home. She could just imagine how the people outside of these safe walls would treat him. She recalls the feeling of disgust, of fear and rage when Novigrad man pressed her down, forcfully ripping her clothes making their way to her skin.  
Triss breathed calmly. It was over. Long gone. She walked on. Discovering the nex room. Not much in it. Just some wine. The Sorceress laughed, taking a bottle out reading the emblem. One of her favourites.  
Again the room was filled with cold air as he was approaching. He spoke from a dark cornor, keeping his distance. „Drink if you wish to.“ Triss smiled and opened the bottle, taking a sip, enjyoing the cold, biting sensation on her tounge. „Drinking too?“ Alcohol was exactly what she needed. Her ribcage still felt sore and she was tired even though she slept a whole day. She felt dirty and in need of a long, hot bath. A cold hand grabbed the bottle and as he lifted it to his mouth Triss could catch a glimps of one of his teeth, glowing dangerously in the dim light. Impressive. He drank everything and apologized. She couldn't quite understand what he was sorry for. Sitting there near the wine she tried to figure out what he made her feel. Fear. No it wasn't fear. Respect. Respect for his higher way of thinking. She decided that it didn't matter. Not now. Getting up, finally stable on her legs again, Triss made her way to the door: „I should go to bed. Have a good night“  
Dettlaff approved. Giving her a simple yes as answer. She left


	2. Keeping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Building up a relationship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am thankfull for everyone who invests time to read this crack Fanfiction I had so much fun writing <3

Chapter II   
Keeping

It was like that for days. Maybe weeks. Triss would wake up in the morning, making her way down the tiny ladder to find Dettlaff the Vampire sitting in his stool, working on wodden toys. He would stand up, eye her, sometimes even guide her down the steps, than sit down again, as if nothing happened, continuing his art. Triss felt lonely. One day she choose to end the misery. Standing in front of him in her new clothes, (Dettlaff had given her old clothes from an acquaintance, maybe a former lover, maybe he lied and stole them) ready to go. „Anna is fully repaired right? Why wait till the little Girl and her dear mother show up when we can visit them?“   
She gave him her sweetest smile and waited for a reaction. She played the scene in her head many times and was ready to fight for her wish to go outside. The taller man stood up, looking for sad Anna. Once again Triss was stunned by his movements. He was a quiet rage. A killing silence. The moon and the stars. She had never before seen a beast like this. Acting, no, behaving like humans with all their flaws. Too emotional for his own good. Unpredictable but soft. Tormented by his feelings and unable to let go of the past. Than he found Anna and reached for his coat, long, dark and heavy. Triss took a moment before she followed him outside. It was so easy.   
The sun was burning on her skin when she covered her eyes to be able to look around. The fresh air was filling her lungs and she enjoyed it. Enjoyed being outside and feeling safe. She just followed him. Walking around just a few minutes people started greeting Dettlaff. He just moved his head, a silent notice, he wasn't talking much. Sometimes he looked down at her as if he wanted to make sure she's still walking beside him. For the first time Triss realized she was able to enjoy Beauclair. The unreal trees where moving slightly in the warm wind.  
Some birds were singing in the distance. People danced around them, singing, swaying. Dettlaff smiled at them. He enjoyed music. It was truely wonderland. 

He stopped: „We're here.“  
His hand moved to knock on the frame as the door was opened just a bit. The head of a women could be seen, still tired not fully awake yet. „Dettlaff? What happened?“  
He presented little Anna: „I...we decided to bring Anna home“  
Suddenly the door stood wide open, revealing the person on the other side. The women was dressed in a simple white nightgown, her hair was lazily bound into a ponytail. She eyed Triss from head til toe. Surprised. Shocked maybe. Before anyone could react a tiny, golden haired girl run towards Dettlaff, screaming for the doll in his hand. She hugged him tight. She thanked him a thousand times. The man kneeled down to embrace her: „She smiles! Mama! Mama! Anna smiles again!“. The sleepy women gave him some coin and smiled widely. The Sorceress thoughts went wild. What was the women thinking about Dettlaff appearing, or about him appearing with a young women she never saw before. Anyway the man seemed to be adored by the little goldenhaired girl. She was still dancing around him, playing with his coat. He didn't mind. They talked for a while, shared a laugh or two and parted ways again. Dettlaff was more talkative on their way home. He greeted back in the most polite way, he even asked Triss if she was feeling well. A day to remember thought the brown haired women. Living without worry was something she thought was impossible to achieve. She was a wanted Sorceress, hated and despised by many. After Geralt and Yennefer got back together, Triss felt empty inside. Not because she was rejected by her only love, but because she had no purpose. No task. She got up middays not knowing what to do and it bothered her. Sharing the house with Dettlaff was something new. A fresh start. Her feelings towards him changed too fast, she knew it was dangerous. The worries, her nightmares creeped back into her head. Her smile faded. What would become of her.

She woke up the next morning feeling bitter. As always she walked down the stairs prepaired to meet his piercing blue eyes. He wasn't there. The desk was empty. Triss looked around, searching for him. She was alone. He had left without a sign, without a word. Worrying again. Fearing and creating scenarios in her head, she got dressed. Sloppy. No energy to put any effort in it. Making possible plans for the day seemed the best thing to do now. Triss sat down. The room was clean, as clean as it could be. The garden was full of dead plants and herbs. She wouldn't dare touching them without his permission. Outside she heard the screams of a fight. Thieves, beggers maybe against armed man serving the Duchess. Something like an explosion could be heard. Triss instinctly covered her face. The peacefull city seemed to be at war. It was the best option to stay inside. When the screaming stopped she slowly rose from the ground. What had happened?

Suddenly there was cold air filling the room. One might think that by now the Sorceress must have gotten use to Dettlaff appearing out of nowhere. But she was always alert. Always stunned. He was standing next to her, heavily panting. His hands covering the side of his lower back, revealing blood. She was shocked. Silence. No one spoke. Then she spoke: „Dettlaff!“ It sounded like whimper, a helpless plea. Never before had she experienced such pain. Her soul was aching, tears fell down her heated cheeks. His hands were on her shoulders, supporting. „I am fine. Stop crying. I am fine.“  
Lifting her head slowly Triss could see the wounds dissapear. And yet again she was reminded that the man before her was a curious being. A few more deep breaths and he was back to normal. „What happened to you?“  
Dettlaff embraced her, felt every softness of her delicate skin under the light fabric. He could smell the parfume. Her very own scent. She was like nothing he knew.  
She wrapped her arms around him, holding him as close as possible. „There was a fight in the street“ The Vampire didn't say more. It was all the information he would give her. The scent melted into fear. He knew this kind of delicious smell from hunting. It made his vision blurr and his mind go blank. He wanted to taste her, to eat her alife. Until she was inside of him. A part of his body and mind for eternity. They parted and his lips met hers in a wild, yet sloppy kiss. His lips icy, but she somehow enjoyed the sudden excitement rushing through her vains. Tounges danced with each other, fought for dominance. Triss felt her body heating up. He was oh so wonderful. There was no right time to ask a question like this. He had to know: „What am I to you?“  
She knew what he was to her but didn't dare to say it. Once spoken she could never take the words back. They sounded so beautifully wrong in her mouth. Sweet like honey. It was the most curious way to love someone. But she did. She loved Dettlaff.  
„I love you“  
His mind went black. These words, when did he last hear them? Did he ever hear them? Three words. It was the witches spell. He was cursed. Not able to hold back his desires anymore, he lifted her up in a swift motion and placed her on his working desk. Triss started to feel dizzy. She was in need. Triss hid a smile while he prepaired to undress. Slowly, almost shy. He was examining her, looking out for any possible sign of disgust. Anything at all. „You want this?“  
He placed his legs between her thighs, facing her. He was only in his pants now. His body moving. He was angry. With himself or the world. She kissed him again, soft, barely touching his lips. He was shaking. His member was throbbing painfully against the leather fabric of his trousers. No way he could ignore it now. She knew it too. It was obvious how much he needed to cum. She carefully opened the first bottom, not letting her eyes go from his. There was a slick wettness dripping from her thighs. „Please...“  
Another kiss, he was bare. Time moved fast. Triss was naked, vulnorable under his touch. The cold death was touching her nipples. Squeezing, biting. She was gone. Lost in the endless sphere of his existence. The man stopped, met her light blue eyes once more. „It's not the fitting place.“  
His voice had changed. It was raw, untamed now.   
He picked her up again, this time not so gentle and took her to the bed, slowly laying her down.   
Her breasts jumped when she hit the pillows. He watched her like she was sacret. And she was. A women presenting her very soul to him. Legs spread wide open ready to recieve his strength. He entered slowly. Triss recalled Geralt mating her. Recalled how big he was. Dettlaff was thick, not very long. He moved fast. Pumping his length into her. Hands where exploring his body, seeking answers. As he past the first tightness of her inner walls, Dettlaff felt a little sensation growing inside of his lower body. She wasn't tight but fit perfectly around his cock.   
She cried out as he filled her completely. He stopped to check on her. His goddess was unable to let him go, she clinged to him with all her might. „Go on...please.“ she whined.  
He was moving again. In and out. Leaving her empty, filling her out. Her entrance was wet, dripping on the sheets. He couldn't help but notice. The man wanted to stuff her with his seed. Wanted to implant possible life into her safe womb. He knew she couldn't carry a child. But he wanted to. Wanted nothing more. They slowed down. Catching their breaths. Triss was the first one to move. She guided his hands, begging him to keep touching. His penis stiff inside her, gacing every inch. He was close. Faster. In and out. Like a ritual. As he gave in to pleasure, Triss held up his cheeks watching his face. „Come inside...“  
It was an order. He releaced his warm cum into her. Keeping her so close it was almost painful. She smiled again. Dettlaff, sweaty and unable to breath normaly, lowered his head on her breast. She was so soft. Her fingers curled up in his silky hair, caressing him. No time to waste.   
The man got up: „Let me taste you? My dearest Triss“  
Yes he was different. Triss thought to herself. This would be the last time she wondered what made him be the person he was. It was his secret.  
Maybe, someday he would choose to tell her. Until than she would have to be satisfied with what she already knew about him. She was soaking wet as he opened her lips carefully, taking in the sight. The women blushed. A warm tongue licked her slowly, almost torturing. She tasted bitter but unbelievably delicious. A poisoned fruit. Triss fell back into the pillow, crying out. Her body burned like fire. He was skilled. Hitting and sucking the right spots. His face looked stunning between her legs. She pulled his hair, encouraging him to go even further. It was a sweet nothingness. Being so close to him was like dying. She was free of fear, free of doubt. It was Dettlaffs doing.   
Soon she felt the weaves of release swapping through her body. She cried out his name. Triss calmed down against his chest. He seemed tried but happy. It took them some time to be able to understand what had happened.   
„Are you safe?“ he asked silently. She replied with a kiss. It was enough. On that day they agreed on sharing the bed.


	3. Losing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your time. I really adore the pairing and hope to find more fanwork of them

Chapter III Losing

„You need a haircut.“ Dettlaffs hair was growing very fast she noticed. It was touching his shoulders already.   
The lovers sat in the wash room, helping each other. It was something they did regulary now. Whenever Triss took a bath in the little tub he would massage her tense muscles or read her a story. When he cleaned himself she just liked to watch him. His movements. It could stay like this.   
She remembered long lost times again. All she wished for was a house of her own. A place that was worth being called home. A small shack. It seemed far away a few weeks ago. Not it was reality. 

Beauclair was safe for now even though guards patrolled the main streets at night. He kissed her hand. „I can wear it back. In a ponytail.“ Triss couldn't help but laugh at the thought of it. Dettlaff held his hair up high and looking into the mirror. He looked even more elegant than before. Somehow delicate and soft. She would remember this moment forever. It seemed unimportant but was so precious.  
They loved to kiss in the rain. The sky was painted grey and the wind cut sharply through the trees. Water hit them. Washing away thoughts.   
Every step was heavy as the element of life sank into the grass, filled the streets and gave the world a cool mood.   
They shared life together. Being next to another at day time, being one at night times. Balance. He knew he would outlive her. There was no chance of her becomming immortal. She didn't bother, though he couldn't breath at the thought of loosing her to something even more powerful than himself. The fear was dominant most times. However now they were standing in the rain. Both soaking wet. Hearing thunder from afar. Her hair was hanging loose out of her braids and she was breathing hard. He leaned over her slowly, keeping the rain from hitting her red cheeks. They looked into each others eyes, not being able to do anything else. A smile. A laughter. What a funny old world. Fate had brought them together. So unexpected, presenting a new way to them. She was his light. He was her strength. Lightning. He bowed down just a bit, to meet her: „I love you“ He said it, at last. Triss felt like there was nothing more to tell. No words were able to describe this moment. It was whole.   
And so it ended.


End file.
